Web services often help create compatibility and interoperability among various packaged and customized web applications in a standardized and vendor-neutral manner. Web services may be economical and beneficial when used in an enterprise-level business scenario that combines the functionality of multiple applications into easy-to-use enterprise services. Such a business scenario may require a services-oriented architectural approach. Enterprise services may expose the functionality and data of applications so that they can be accessed by any service user.